omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice (Guilty Gear)
Character Synopsis Justice is a major character in the Guilty Gear series, acting as a main antagonist for the series. They were originally Aria's cryogenically preserved DNA, becoming the first complete Gear with free will. Through this will, she began to realize that Gears like her are nothing more than disposable weapons to humans, and she began to resent their race for dominating the Earth. She decided to create an army of Gears, waging war against the human race and almost causing genocide Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Verse: Guilty Gear Name: Justice, "Aria" Gender: Female Age: Over 100 years old prior to her death Classification: Complete Gear, Leader of The Gears, Human (formerly) Special Abilities: |-|Normal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Mind Manipulation (Has mental control over all Gears, of which she controlled in other to form an army against humanity), Energy Manipulation (Able to fire powerful blasts of energy from her body), Aura, Fear Manipulation (Has a natural aura that makes people fear her upon coming around her), Teleportation (On the scale of kilometers to even other dimensions if she desires), Summoning (In the form of bringing fourth Gears she has control over), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of hitting and destroying souls), Magic, Reality Warping, Space Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Transmutation (Capable of manipulating and increasing Information Flares, which have effects such as warping reality, destroying space, causing sickness and mutations and transmutating objects by rewriting their information), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can induce "Absolute World", which can kill every lifeforms in the universe, erase everything, deconstruct matter at sub-atomic to macro quantum scale and merge Backyard and reality, an universe that assaults one's body, mind and soul), Chain Manipulation, Telepathy (Scaling from Jack-O who can manipulate chains and communicate telepathically), Fusionism (Fused Elphelt and Jack-O), BFR (Can send people to The Backyard), Physics Manipulation (Able to alter the friction of her attacks), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, albeit this won't last eternally), Radiation Manipulation (Can fire off powerful gamma radiations), Absorption (In the form of absorbing energy), Danmaku, Creation, Weapon Creation and Empathic Manipulation (Scaling from Elphelt who can rain down opponents with energy blasts, create swords and guns and make someone fall in love with her), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Barrier Creation (Through Absolute Defense: Felion), Power Nullification (Normal magic are completely negated by people who use magic beyond twelve steps) |-|Resistences=Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Deconstruction, Transmutation, Information Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Both he and Justice are able to survive the Absolute World which will kill all of the races in the universe, creating mass extinction and erase everything that can't survive said world. It also deconstruct matter at sub-atomic to macro quantum scale. It also create information flare which will flood the space with information, destroying it and then warping its reality, even can rewrite the information of the object to become something else and also create diseases and mutations), Fear Manipulation (Scaling from Ramlethal who is unfazed by Bedman's instant kill), Time Manipulation (Scaling from Jack-O who can move in Axl's stopped time), Sleep Manipulation (Scaling from Valentine, who wasn't put into coma during her inactivity), Extrasensory Perception (Scaling from Elphelt who wasn't "seen" by Zato with his senses), Empathic Manipulation (Scaling from Valentine who can create emotions from scratch), Diseases (Gear cells are able to cure diseases), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Resists Backyard which assaults one's body, mind and soul) Destructive Ability: Universe Level, possibly Universe Level+ '(Justice , just by existing alongside Sol, will be enough to erase everything in the entire universe by merging with The Backyard, of which is higher dimensional and bigger than the universe. This will also lead to all of space being collapsed. Sol Badguy need to transform into his Dragon Install to even defeat her, making her sueperior to base Sol) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable '(Capable of keeping up with Sol Badguy whilst in Dragon Install, which makes her far faster than Jack-O, who can move around 32 trillion times the speed of light) 'Lifting Ability: Class P '(Above the likes of Anji, who can match the might of larger Gears, who are said to be around 14 trillion tons) 'Striking Ability: ' Universal', possibly Universal+ '(Her mere appearance in the universe can cause it to become distorted and merged with The Backyard. Capable of destroying all of space across the entire universe. Capable of harming Sol Badguy while in Dragon Install) 'Durability: Universe Level, possibly Universe Level+ (Able to take hits from Sol Badguy. Was going to tank Absolute World) Stamina: Limitless (Her armor allows her to draw her magic powers directly from the Backyard, which is a virtual space with infinite amounts of magic) Range: Standard melee range, Thousands of kilometers with attacks, Cross-Dimensional when exerting her influence on other Gears (Manipulated Testament whilst she was sealed within an interdimensional prison) Intelligence: Was one of the world's best scientists as a human, has at least a century's worth of experience Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Armor Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gamma Ray:' Justice fires a powerful energy blast. *'Michael Blade:' A strong sword slash attack. *'Imperial Ray:' A barrage of energy blasts. *'X-Laser:' Justice grabs her enemy and flies them into space before blowing them up. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Female Characters Category:Games Category:Scientists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Clones Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Radiation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chain Users Category:Regenerators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Weapons Master Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Absorbers Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2